


昨日慎我（嫂子文学）

by akikohime



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikohime/pseuds/akikohime
Summary: 小虎和44，这是一篇嫂子文学
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Morimoto Shintarou
Kudos: 2





	昨日慎我（嫂子文学）

您辛苦了，化妆室内工作人员纷纷围着一个年轻的男子。

没关系的，这些我来就行，你们去忙自己的工作吧。还在画着浓妆，穿着艳丽衣服的年轻男子一边卸妆一边说着。

他的名字是京本大我，是音乐剧的新星，最近因为出演伊丽莎白的鲁道夫王子引起极大关注。

修长挺拔的身材，俊雅的相貌，贵公子气质，清澈的歌喉，仿佛京本大我就是为了音乐剧而诞生的。

最近伊丽莎白要去地上波节目宣番，其中一个就是NTV的铁腕！dash！

那是一个很火的节目啊，大家讨论着

那是，我爸爸妈妈还有姐姐都爱看。

按照staff的安排，京本大我和其他几位主演将去宣番。

虽然这是个很有国民度的番组，可是大我最近几年因为忙于工作很少去看，所以不算太了解。

就在录节目的时候，遇见一个他意想不到的人—森本慎太郎。

两人约定在一个酒吧见面。

慎太郎，你居然在那里工作

是啊，感觉挺有意思的，能接触到各种新奇的事情。

眼前的慎太郎不再是当年软萌的小孩了，而是一个非常大气的男人。

小时候一直大我哥哥，大我哥哥的喊着，现在是个值得依靠的强壮男子汉。

时间过的好快啊，你都长成大人了，虽然在我眼里，你一直是小孩子。大我笑着

我不是小孩子，请你不要把我看成小孩子。慎太郎有点着急，很是急于证明自己。

大我少年时候曾经和慎太郎的哥哥龙太郎恋爱过，后来龙太郎再也没回来过，顶多是逢年过节有点联系，大我自然而然的和他分开了。

为了避免尴尬，大我减少和慎太郎的联系，虽然两人从小感情很好，胜似亲兄弟。

两人一边聊天一边喝酒，氛围很好。大我一直很疲惫，在直率的慎太郎那里，她的身心得到了放松和调整。

喝完酒两人告别，那我先走了，慎太郎。

正当大我转身离开的时候，慎太郎拉住他，以后我们也要总联系好吗。

慎太郎抓的很紧，仿佛担心一松手就会失去那般。

大我不着痕迹的将手放下，我们会常联系的。

抱歉，我抓疼你了。

自从龙太郎不告而别，大我就尽可能避免和森本家的人接触，虽然很喜欢慎太郎，在独生子家庭长大的他很希望有这样的弟弟。

慎太郎看着道别的大我离开，那抹瘦削的身影逐渐消失在黑夜中。

慎太郎喜欢大我，这是他很小的时候就发现的。十几岁之后发现自己对大我不仅仅是当做哥哥还是想付出一生守护宠爱的人。

还记得哥哥说自己再也不回来的时候，那个人悲伤空洞的眼神。

很多年了，少年已经变成大人，大我事业上小有成功，可是感情上依旧空白，不少人向他表示好感，他只是淡淡一笑。

哥哥啊，那么好的人你不珍惜，不如就把机会让给我吧。

两人还是很少见面，不过交换过联系方式之后，在line上联系变多。

两人平时工作很忙，只有在闲暇时候聊天，聊工作聊家人，总之什么都聊，他们之间没什么可避讳的。

kyomo哥，今天几点飞回来了

今天晚上八点半回来。

大我最近去澳大利亚演出，一去就是半个月，今天才回到日本。

我去接你

不需要了，这太晚了。

你一个人我很担心，而且我好想你。

慎太郎很早就到了机场，一心盼望早点见到思念的人。

染着金发身穿黑衣戴着口罩的大我很是显眼，那样美的人就算在大街上也会让人忍不住多看几眼的。

kyomo哥哥，慎太郎冲他招手。

慎太郎，看到他来接自己，真的好开心。大我也挥挥手。

来，给我。慎太郎将大我的行李拿过来

大我有点不好意思，但是拗不过慎太郎。

明明我比你年长，可是你总是照顾我。

慎太郎拍拍大我的头，对我来说这是应该的，你我之间没什么可以计较的。

大我坐上慎太郎的副驾驶座位，很疲惫的睡下去，慎太郎在等红绿灯的时候看了看身边的人，如果一直能在我身边多好。

过了二十分钟左右，终于到了大我家，大我迷迷糊糊的醒来，揉揉眼睛，我这是睡了好久吧。

你回家好好休息吧，慎太郎说着

大我，你身边最好能有个人照顾你，这是他第一次不叫哥哥而是直呼其名。

大我沉默了，一言不发。

不妨考虑考虑我，我会给你幸福的。

慎太郎很好，只是在他眼里，这一直是弟弟。

大我一时间无法接受，“你永远是我的好弟弟。”

大我，答应我，好好照顾自己。慎太郎笑着，这样纯粹的大男孩很容易让人动心。

两人依旧有来往，大我看到慎太郎的时候总是有点放不开。

终于到了大我的生日，在慎太郎的央求下，两人单独吃饭。

慎太郎抓着大我的手，一脸真诚。

“大我，请和我在一起，我是认真的，幸福通常需要两个人一起创造，我想和你一起创造幸福。”

慎太郎的温柔、体贴一直打动着大我，从小到大，他也只和龙太郎交往过，之后就没有其他人走入他的心。

是不是该放下昨天，走向明天了。

大我将手搭在慎太郎的手上，两只手合在了一起。


End file.
